


The Desk

by octobersmog



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octobersmog/pseuds/octobersmog
Summary: Ziva is new to the team, and doesn’t know Gibbs is married until she shows up one day; confusion ensues.Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr.





	The Desk

**Author's Note:**

> ew i suck at titles and summaries lmao

If there was one thing Ziva David had learned in the few weeks she worked at NCIS, it was that Gibbs was a force to be reckoned with. That, and don’t touch Gibbs’ desk. DiNozzo and McGee had told her horror stories of newbies who had made the mistake, and let’s just say they weren’t on the payroll anymore. She suspected they were largely over-exaggerating, but still, when she walked into work and saw someone sitting at Gibbs’ desk, she prepared for the worst.

“Excuse me, you can’t be there,” she said, crossing her arms and looking down at them.

The woman just smiled and propped her feet up on the desk. “Who are you?”

“Agent Ziva David. You still can’t be there.”

She giggled. “And why’s that?”

Ziva sighed deeply through her nose. “Do you work here?”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“That’s Gibbs’ desk, and last I heard he doesn’t like people sitting at his desk.”

Another giggle. “I know.”

Suppressing the urge to glare, Ziva slipped behind her own desk and sat down. “Fine. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” She pulled open a file, trying to ignore the grin on the woman’s face.

“Good morning, Ziva.”

Her head snapped up, greeted with the sight of Gibbs himself, who seemed to be doing nothing about his occupied desk. “There’s someone at your desk.”

“I’m well aware, Ziva,” Gibbs replied, turning to the woman at his desk. “Y/N.”

“Hello, Jethro,” she said. “You forgot a file, so I figured I’d come drop it off.” She tapped a file on the desk. “Speaking of, I’m probably late for work.”

She got up from the desk, pausing to peck Gibbs’ cheek and disappeared in the direction of the elevator, leaving Ziva staring after her.

“Something wrong?”

“No, sir,” she replied, averting her gaze back to the file in front of her.

“Hey, boss, we just passed Y/N on the way. Didn’t know she was coming in.” Tony came around the corner, McGee behind him.

Ziva opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a beeping noise.

“We have a case,” Gibbs stated. “Let’s go.”

Ziva grabbed her bag, falling into step beside McGee as they followed Gibbs to the elevator. “Who’s Y/N?”

“Gibbs’ wife,” he answered. “You didn’t know?”

No. No, she did not.


End file.
